


An Unlikely Love

by LauraEMoriarty



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 11:07:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6049335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauraEMoriarty/pseuds/LauraEMoriarty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aria and Zaeed find love in an unexpected place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unlikely Love

“So, sweetheart, how about it?” Zaeed is closer than Aria would like him to be.  He smells of eezo and dust, of gunpowder and sweat,  and she can’t help but lean back from the smell. “You and me, a bottle of whiskey, and a clean-up of filth from the bottom of Omega?”

 

Aria’s nose wrinkles in disgust. The idea appeals to her more than she wants to admit. She looks him up and down, and then nods her acquiescence. “You’re on, Masani,” she agrees, and turns to look at the faithful henchmen that go with her everywhere. She dismisses them with a wave of her hand, and grabs her guns. “If you’re coming with me, there’s only **one** rule. Don’t fuck me over, Zaeed.”

 

“Funny. That’s my rule, too.” Zaeed says, with a low rumble of laughter coming from his chest. Zaeed has never forgotten his cardinal rule, his words to live by. It seems that Aria T’Loak and he have more in common than first thought, and it surprises the old mercenary.

 

They leave Afterlife, an odd couple making their way through the thronging crowds desperate to enter Aria’s headquarters. She has tightened up security since she reclaimed Omega from the Illusive Man’s thugs, and rules now with an iron fist. For the first time since Nyreen’s death, she feels she can trust someone else other than herself.

 

A few abominations roam the lowest levels of Omega, and she dispatches them with practised ease, Zaeed taking out those who slip past her ever-vigilant gaze. She realises he has her back, and has done for a long time.

 

Their history is unspoken, best forgotten. All that matters is that Zaeed has had her back, and he shoots as well as he ever did.

 

As they work in synchronisation, taking down adjutants and abominations, Aria turns around and suddenly launches herself at Zaeed, taking the old mercenary by surprise. They wrestle on the ground for moments, pawing and clawing at one another until Aria wins the match by kissing him.

 

An unlikely love, but it’s love nonetheless.


End file.
